Save Me
by SummerTime17
Summary: Cammie Morgan's life was as normal as normal could get. As a seventeen year old senior working as a cashier at the local coffee shop in the middle of town, nothing could ever disrupt her going-through-the-motions type of life. That is, except for Zachary. Full Summary Inside. This is more mysterious/sci-fi than usual but I think it will go well. R&R ;P thanks for reading!
1. Full Summary Warning Copyright

Cammie Morgan's life was as normal as normal could get. As a seventeen year old senior working as a cashier at the local coffee shop in the middle of town, nothing could ever disrupt her going-through-the-motions type of life. That is, except for Zachary.

He's a strange boy, to say the least. Every day, at the same exact time, at the same exact cash register, with the same exact order, Cammie could tell he was on a very set schedule. Though it's not his perfection and precision that makes him so strange to Cammie. It's the way he always stares at her, as if he's trying to get inside her head and read her every thoughts.

Soon, everything begins to make sense. Her once normal life turned into one full of destiny and fate. Because Zachary isn't just some weirdo that likes to stalk her. He needs her help. What Cammie doesn't realize, is that she's in as much trouble as he is. They both need saving.

Falling in love was never part of the deal. For her at least.

The growing feelings Zachary and Cammie have for each other will bloom into something bittersweet, ready to steer them in the direction of what they're running from. Sacrifices are meant to be made in life, but the love they have may be to much to let go.

~"Their called the Circle of Caven. I'm the best there is and even I can never really catch a good glimpse of them and I know next to nothing about what they do. But I do know they're after us... And it's all my fault."-Zachary

 **Warning** :  
 **The unauthorized production or distribution of this copyrighted work is illegal. All plot ideas, book covers, and words belong to Amy Thuman. If anyone is to see my stories outside of the author's Quotev,** **Wattpad** **, or Fanfiction account shall report them due to the copyright law as well as inform her.  
Thank you.  
~Amy S. Thumann**

 **Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns most to all of characters as well as any item concerning Gallagher or Blackthorn or the Circle of Caven**

©Copyrighted 2015

The cover to this story belongs to the Author of Save Me.  
Cover by: Amy S. Thumann

 _ ************This story is on two other sites and is NOT Gallagher related. If you see the names Hunter, Ashely singerland, morgan, or jarred, please ignore and notify me.**_

btw, The name Amy is fake!


	2. That Look

Cammie Morgan

He always gave me that . . . _look_. I could never really describe it, other than to say it gave me chills throughout my body. You know, the one when your mom or dad are looking at you because you did something bad, and they know about it, but you don't know they know. It pins you out from the rest of the world, putting you on the spotlight for a moment of time, not one word being spoken, but you know they have something on their mind and it has to do specifically with you. I got that look just about everyday.

His name is Zachary. No one really knows his last name. Even the teachers aren't too sure if what's in the system is right. Rumor says he was abandoned by his biological parents at four years old; found on the streets and taken into an adoption center and adopted by Crazy Old Man Hubert. I don't believe it though. Old Man Hubert lives in a nursing home- had been for years. They only time anyone saw the grey crazy-eyed loon was when he was aloud outside for a walk and fresh air- escorted by a nurse of course. He also hated children and people in general, so adopting a kid wouldn't have made sense.

The strange thing about Zachary, is that he's quiet. Not shy, just quiet. At school, he gets into fights daily. A word is never uttered from his lips. He just randomly walks up to an unsuspecting guy and beats the living crap out of him. No one really knows why, and no one really has the guts to ask. I would love to be one of those people. The ones who don't dare get in his way and strive to be out of his sight as much as possible. I guess, in a way, I am one, because I at least _try_ to stay clear off his path. But somehow, he still manages to be around me, to see me, and I hate it.

"He's staring again." My best friend, Macey, whispered in my ear as she spread frosting on a cupcake for a customer. I glanced up from the coffee I was stirring for Mrs. Soul but kept my head down. The green colored visor of my hat blocked off most of my view from the angle my head was in, but I could still see the same lazy posture, the same black clothing, and the same cup of rich black coffee resting on the table as if it were a photo set out in the same exact spot for me to see every day. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was staring. The heater in the shop seemed to shut off, creating a chill to run down my spine, before coming back on.

I looked away from Zachary and lightly tapped the spoon on the edge of the paper cup before putting a plastic black top on and handing the hot coffee to the sweet old lady in front of me.

"Here you go Miss." I gave her a sweet smile and told her the change. "Have a nice day. Tell Bubby I said hi." The old woman gave a light chuckle.

"I sure will. He misses you." The bell rang as she walked out of the shop and into the snowy weather. The chill from the outside flew in, sending a few chills to the customers that chose to sit by the door.

Bubby was Mrs. Souls husband. His real name was Johnathan, but he insisted on being called 'Bubby'. He died last year due to a heart attack, but Mrs. Soul always seemed to forget that. I guess she wasn't quite done grieving yet, so I just played along and pretended he was still with us.

When she left, I took the chance to take another quick glance towards Zachary. Sure enough, he was still there. Still staring. And doing nothing else but.

Zachary is an extremely attractive boy. No body could deny that. He had that messy tousled brown hair look that screamed 'too cool to care'. The dark locks would have just reached his thick bushy eyebrows if wasn't styled upward. It was a feature that most girls dreamed about running their hands through. His body was also eye catching. Under just about every shirt he wore, you could tell he had a six pack along with large biceps and a toned jaw line sharp enough to cut through metal. White teeth sat in his mouth, biting on his soft pink lips when in concentration. But what had me most captivated, were his eyes. A bright forest green that could possibly glow in the dark, surrounded by a forest of long eyelashes that had even made me jealous at times.

I couldn't help but get lost in his green orbs. It rarely happened, but at times, when I were to look at him to see if he was still staring at me, I would get caught in an ocean of green, drowning to the point where no one but myself could save me. It was moments like those where I didn't care that he was looking at me. I would get those butterflies in my stomach as I thought about those beautiful eyes being directed at me. It made me feel special, but only for a blissful second before I would come back to my much helpful senses.

"Cam, why don't you go on break." Macey offered. I quickly tore my eyes from his and looked towards my friend who was holding a small apple pie for a child waiting excitedly with his mother. I nodded, grateful for the distraction, and took off my apron as Josh, the newbie, took my spot.

Sometimes, I would wonder why he chose me. I would think about my talents and unflawed aspects I somehow held. Nothing much would come up, but what did made me seem unimportant and normal. So why would Zachary choose me, of all people, too stalk on a daily basis?

...

Break was always my favorite part of work. I guess that would go along with everyone else that had to suffer hours working rather than doing what they please (which most likely resulted in eating Lays potato chips while watching re-runs of forgotten TV shows). Sure, the customers were always nice and great to talk to, but after a good four hours of standing on my feet surrounded by sugary pastries and coffee, it was good to get away from it all.

I made myself a cup of coffee loaded with cream and sugar, and made my way to an empty table by the small library we had. It was on the right side of the door coming in, just in the perfect position to not get blasted with the cold air during the winter. When I first started working here, I added in a few neutral colored throw pillows and soft blankets so it was always comfortable for me and other customers to sit at.

My favorite book to read while I was off my shift was _Target_ by Jordan Taylor. I could read it over an over again, and I did. The story was about a seventeen year old girl, Sam, who went on a fishing vacation with her father. A storm hit on their last day and she ended up getting washed up onto a small beach that led into a forest. There, she searched for help to find her father, but ended up getting caught in the middle of a game between two men. It turned out, she was their target. It wasn't until she met up with one of the gamers' son, Ethan, that she understood the price she's paying for being a piece in their game.

Although it was my favorite book to read, a little boy had ripped out and colored on the second half of it a while, and I was never able to find another copy. I'd sometimes spend my nights in my bed, making up my own version of the ending but never stayed awake enough to finish it. So far, in my mind, Ethan and Sam ran to find civilization, and ended up getting captured by one of the men.

"Cammie." I was just about to reach chapter two when the voice pulled me back to real life. I looked up to see Josh standing over me, a small smile on his face. I gave him one as well and closed the book.

"Hey, Josh. How's the job working out so far?" One of the things I liked about Josh was that he was nice and respectful. Not too many guys are like that nowadays. He also has a toned body and shaggy blonde hair covered by a beanie which makes extremely cute, in my eyes anyway. He's basically the opposite of Zachary.

"Great. You mind if I sit?" I did everything I could to hold a blush back. I never really got much attention at school, and having an eighteen year old boy that was way to good looking to be real asking to sit and talk with me really caught me off guard.

"S-sure." I moved over on the couch I was sitting on, allowing him a seat as he most likely laughed at my stuttering in his head. For a few minutes, we silently sipped our coffee. It wasn't awkward, in fact, it was pretty nice.

"So, what does a girl like you do when you're not working at a coffee shop with big-mouthed children and cranky old men?" He asked me. I looked up from my cup, holding in a giggle as I recalled that moment when an old man accused Josh for charging too much for a doughnut. Highway robbery was a term I had never really heard of before. That man gave me many different definitions that day.

"School, studying, T.V., and dance on the weekends." I didn't dance. Well, I used to, but now I help out the Pre-K and Kindergarteners. The little Buds. They are probably the cutest things ever.

"Cool. My older sister used to dance. She was in a car accident though, and now she's in a wheel chair." Oh.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Is that what you said in a situation like that? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, or perhaps I could have just patted him on the shoulder? My inside debate ended when I heard a light chuckle.

"It's fine," that lopsided grin is now my favorite feature of his, "How were you supposed to know?" I shrugged my shoulders as I stood up from the couch.

"Good point."

...

"I swear, Cammie. He was staring at you like you were the only thing on this planet! " Macey decided on having a study night at her house. The topic: Boys. If there was a class totally focused on boys, Macey would have a 100% average. Their looks, how their style reflects their personality, what their behavior is in certain situations, she knows it all.

It was an hour after work. We were sitting on her overly expensive bed watching The Mentalist while stuffing our faces with popcorn- overly buttered but only a pinch of salt.

"So?" Okay, I'll admit, my stomach did decide to do a little haply dance whence heard what she said.

"So?!" My eyes widened and immediately, my head whipped to gave her with a finger over my lips.

"Are you stupid?!" I yelled in a whisper. "Your parents are sleeping!" Macey only rolled her eyes with a flick of her pin straight black hair.

"You know, I would give anything to have that boy stare at me." She smirked and nudged me with her elbow. "You gonna ask him out?"

Josh Abrams moved from some place in New York to here in Virginia last year. I remember seeing him in the halls every now and then, but we didn't ever really talk. When he got a job at Minni's Café, we slowly became closer. I just thought we were friends though Macey believes he has different feelings.

"Don't you think him looking at me like I was the last piece of cake a little strange?" I asked. Patrick Jane was openly looking around a murder victim's house, making his signature cup of tea as if he owned the place. That's what aggravated me about him. He would do anything he wanted when it came to Red John cases. No one's feelings mattered but his. It would make things so much more simple if he would ask for permission in order to look at people's things. No drama, no mess. "Like Zachary. He always stares at me, and you even agree it's creepy. He's not bad looking, so why is he different?

"Because Zachary follows you. Like, a freak or whatever, ya know?" Macey shoved another handful of popcorn in her mouth before continuing, "Like at school, _someone_ changed most of his classes to the same ones as yours. That someone is most likely him. And his freaky eyes," Macey gave a dramatic shutter. I chuckled and threw a pillow at her, "They don't even look human. Like, a snake's or alien's." Lisbon caught Patrick lurking around the victim's mother's house and began scolding him while I thought about Zachary's eyes that I often felt attracted to and his overall personality.

''He never talks. At least not to me. All he does is stare. Like I'm the only thing on this planet besides him." Macey paused to movie and looked over at me, "It's not only creepy, but also intriguing. Some days, ya know, I have half a mind to go up to him and ask if he needs something, while other days I want to run to the nearest police station just to hide."

I ran my right hand through my hair, distracting myself momentarily with the feel of its softness.

Macey bit her lip in thought while we stared at Patrick's smirking face on the T.V screen.

"Well, he hasn't really done anything for you to go to the police for. Until he... does something, you just have to work on avoiding him." Sometimes avoiding him isn't enough, I thought, because he still manages to invade my mind.

"Maybe Josh can help protect you." I glared at Macey, her lips turned up in a sly smirk.

"You know what I think about when it comes to you?" I didn't give her time to answer, "A snake hiding in a patch of tall grass, waiting to find two unsuspecting and innocent prey walk by so you can inject them with whatever love venom you think you have." Macey only laughed.

"Admit it, Sweetheart. You two would make a very adorable couple. ...And babies." She laughed as I ran after her, throwing whatever is could as hard as possible at her head.

Something was definitely up with Zachary. Something strange. I just didn't know how to find out.

...

School is possibly the worst place any teen girl could be. The hallways are constantly filled with horny savage boys that like to prey on innocent girls. Then the tramps, they're like lions; every single boy is their target, and no one is allowed to take it away from them. They, along with the horny boys, rule the school like no other. Every one practically bows at their feet in hopes to be lifted higher up the social hierarchy. It's sad really, having to see such innocent victims get sucked into a life that isn't worth all the fuss. Macey and I learned from a very young age that being around the jocks and snobs can only rotten you brain cells and because we actually like the idea of graduating and going far in life, we thought it was best to keep a good one-hundred feet away from anything with orange skin, big egos, or dead bleached hair.

"Maybe it's the cheep perfume." Macey whispered to me as we watched McKenzie Flatly at giggle rather loudly and high pitched. "Perhaps it makes them high, they just don't realize it. You never know what type of stuff companies actually put in perfume. Maybe they're like, some type of drug dealer places that say 'hey, why not put this stuff in perfume and send it to Dollar General!'" I covered my mouth in attempt to hide my giggle, yet it still managed to slither through my fingers. Just as the noise escaped my mouth, Zachary walked by. Normally, I wouldn't pay attention because I would be too afraid to see his eyes on me, but for whatever reason, I looked up.

I don't think I have ever seen him smile. Not ever. And sure, he wasn't necessarily smiling, but the right corner of his mouth was tilted up in a smirk which is close enough. I couldn't help but think about what a good look it was for him to actually smile instead of scowl.

The moment our eyes met, I looked away, a blush slowly rising up my neck and to my cheeks.

A _blush_.

I, Cammie Morgan, _blushed_. And it was because of Zachary what's-his-name.

Maybe I'm slowly going insane. That was the most reasonable explanation for my reaction.

"You OK there chica?" Macey sucked at Spanish. She really had no skill at learning another language, especially Spanish. Our language teacher, who is Hispanic might I add, threatened to give Macey detention if she didn't pronounce 'cómo se llama' correctly. Needless to say, Mrs. Lopez- what a typical last name- ended up dropping Macey from her class because she made a habit of failing all of her tests with solid 40s and continually pronounced 'llama' as 'lama'. For whatever reason, Mace still uses 6th grade Spanish vocab whenever she can.

I only nodded my head as I opened my locker. I may or may not have secretly hoped the hollow piece of metal would turn into a black whole and suck me in to take me to a different dimension. One that doesn't involve weird boys that make me unintentionally blush.

...

 **This will be my only A/N.  
** **  
I hope you all like my stories! I would love it if you told your friends about it, but please don't copy it. I will be looking daily just incase. If any one sees this story outside my accounts, please tell me and report them.  
Any who, if ya'll would like me to check out your stories or recommend any for me to read by other authors, feel free to comment them or PM. I'm sure there are many of you who want their works read as much as I want mine read.  
Please tell me if this chapter was too long or too short and constructive criticism is welcome (as long as it is kind).**

Please _please_ review and/or PM! I really want to know what you think of this story so far. It would mean a lot if you guys gave me feedback. 

1) Too long or short?

2)suggestions to make it better?

3)should I do Zach's POV?

 **4) I hope you liked this**

 **Check out Lovewords' stories! she's a fantastic writer and a great online friend (I'm sure you're awesome in person too.. ;P)  
I promise I will update at least once a week, if not more.  
**

 _Life is beautiful. Don't waste it._


	3. Call Me Zach

Cammie Morgan

In all honestly, I think U.S History is possibly the most interesting class high school has to offer. Something about the French and Indian war, the Civil War, and Abraham Lincoln really captivated me. Of course, something always had to come find my happiness and squish it- like a bug on the sidewalk.

"Mr. Zachary!" I jumped at Mr. Solomon's sudden outburst as did the rest of my class. I silently thanked him for scaring us though, because I think the dude behind me was touching something of his that I'd rather not think about. The small moans coming from his mouth were rather unappealing and quite disturbing.

I looked at Zachary from the corner of my eye, quickly taking in the boy's complete black outfit. His stare was set on our teacher, cold and uninviting.

 _He_ was what ruined my happiness in this class. Everyday I would sit here focused on Mr. Solomon ready to learn about our history, then the moment the bell rings, I would begin to feel his stare. It stopped being a hunch or feeling years ago. I always knew it was Zachary looming around me when chills ran up my spine and every single sense in my body began to be in high alert.

"If you are focused more on Miss Morgan and less on the lessons I'm teaching you, there will be no way you are going to pass this class." Our teacher scolded. I blushed as a few glances were casted my way. Some girls glared at me (the ones who seek attention like dogs) and some gave me sympathetic glances (the ones who had a brain in their head and realized sooner rather than later that Zachary was a sketchy character and needed to be investigated by Patrick Jane himself).

"Am I understood?" I bit my lip and slid down in my seat as the class looked at us, waiting for Zachary to answer.

My school was full of strong teachers that didn't take crap (or crack- Jason Phillips found that out last year. Nobody knows what happened to him, but some say he fled to Mexico) from anybody. But when it came to Zachary What's-His-Name, they acted like scared little girls. That is, except for Mr. Solomon. That's why the two never got along. Mr. Solomon hates Zachary and his leave-me-the-heck-alone-I-Don't-give-a-crap-about-anything attitude while Zachary hates Mr. Solomon's I'm-tougher-than-you-and-you-know-it attitude.

It's basically like putting two alpha lions in the same territory and asking them to get along. It just won't happen.

Zachary just stood up from his chair, putting his black hood over his head as he did so, and walked towards the door. The moment he opened the block of old wood, his eyes met mine. Those two green crystals shrank into mocking slits as he gave me a dark smirk. I shivered as my eyes widened slightly, watching the door as it shut behind him.

 _Goodbye and good riddance_.

...

"He's on to something." Macey's eyes were wide as she bit her lip, filing away at her middle finger nail like it was going to come alive and cut her at night if she didn't make it shorter, rounder, and buffer. "He's going to kill you. He's mocking you, Cam! He probably thinks you're just an innocent little girl that doesn't suspect a thing!" She paused and covered her mouth in dramatic shock... _Very_ dramatic shock. "And you are!"

The lunch room was loud as usual. Daily gossip filled the place adding go to the drama. Tina Walters, a continuous provider of all things relating hormones, boys, and drama, sat at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. She chose that table freshmen year because she liked to be center of attention. Sadly, I know this because I used to be one of her little puppies that followed her around. Luckily Mace saved me before my brain began to get too rotten.

I rolled my eyes at Macey, trying to hide my worry.

I hadn't seen Zachary since U.S History. People still continued to give me weird looks but thankfully they died down by the time lunch began. Still I would get the sense that someone's watching me.

"Stop being over dramatic, Macey." I groaned looking around. Macey and I didn't have many friends. We were kind of the loaners of Gallagher high. Well, I was anyway. Macey chose to be this way, claiming that 'wasting her time with those who have fewer brain cells than they had when an embryo' will make her IQ go down to that of a raisin.

Sometimes I would miss being one of Tina's lost followers. With her, you would feel somewhat important. Every one worshiped you. Even though I knew it, I enjoyed people sucking up to me just so they could be popular. I felt like someone. I wasn't some chameleon that nobody ever sees. Now we're here. Juniors worried about passing a simple vocabulary test in English. People finaly figured out group they were destined to be in. Me, well, I was the only ones still looking.

"Zachary is not planning on killing me," _At least I hope_. I looked down and scowled while stabbing my soggy old salad. (Yes, welcome to Roseville High. The one and only high school that offers old uncooked meat and decomposing fruits and veggies. May we all rest in peace... and pray someone catches our principle and her wonderful affair with the health inspector).

As I continually assaulted my salad, a shadow loomed over me. My hand immediately stopped what I was doing, my eyes cautiously meeting Macey's. Thankfully, she didn't look worried, but rather happy. I gave her a confused glance and looked behind me.

Oh.

"Hey, Cammie." I smiled at Josh, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Hi." He rubbed the back of his neck while rocking on his heels a few times. I smiled at his nervousness, even though I didn't know what he was nervous about. Usually boys act too cool and lean on their big ego. Those who are shy at times are the ones who really show their true emotions.

"So, okay. You basically told me you weren't busy. So, okay, d-do you think that maybe you'd wanna go to the movies or something." His studering was probably the cutest thing ever.

Then it kicked in.

Joshua Abrams just asked me out.

At that moment, I couldn't really think of an answer we would both be okay with. Sure, Josh was cute and sweet and a great friend, but I wasn't too sure on my feelings for him. Saying yes could potentially ruin me, but saying no would hurt his feelings, and possible ego. (Although, his was very small- unless he did well of hiding it. Again, sweet boy).

My mind raced for a practical answer, yet nothing came up. _Today is just too weird,_ I thought to myself as I stared at Josh and his deep brown eyes. Eyes that didn't feel right to me. The scary thing, was that I knew why they didn't make me content. It was a realization that almost made me physically shudder.

They weren't _green_ enough.

Coming out of my stupor, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Josh grinned at me as he took a few steps back.

"Great, awesome! Um, so, okay, I'll pick you up this Friday. Six?" I nodded again, waving as he said goodbye.

"Holy crap on a cracker." Macey squealed. My head snapped towards my best friend. I had forgotten she was there, and by her sly smirk, she knew it. "As cute as that was, you know, him being all awkward and shy and you getting lost in your own world, I was ready to shoot him if he said 'so, okay' one more time." I forced out a laugh. I searched her face for any signs of her noticing my behavior, but as always, when it came to someone's 'romantic' life, she was oblivious to everything but.

"I don't think crap on a cracker would taste very good." Macey stuck her tongue out at me, making me giggle. "Oh come on Mace, I don't really know, I mean I'm not really ready for a relationship right now." She rolled her eyes at me and proceded to file her nail. As I watched the dust fall from her file, I scrunched my nose.

"Um, aren't you worried about your nail dust getting in your food?" Macey looked at her untouched lunch tray, then to me, the shrugged and continued to inspect any flaw on her manicured fingers.

"How can you not feel ready?" I groaned as my dear friend spoke, crossing my arms and putting my head in between them on the brown lunch table as she continued to speak, "You literally just gave him your thousand-watt smile and told him you'd love to go out."

I had no answer for her. I was hoping to pick up on some random conversation near by, but I figured I couldn't answer with 'no, I was too high to realize that' or, 'the party was wild, Matt is super good in bed too'. I'd really have no answer for that either. So, I just kept quiet.

"Fine. Don't go out with the cutest guy in school. Stand him up, cancel on the date, do everything I wouldn't do. Then you can see his sad and disappointed face at school and work everyday- that is, if his shame and embarrassment doesn't force him to quit and dropout."

Darn you Macey for making me feel like crap.

I sighed, looking up at the clock centered at the top of the wall. We had five more minutes before our next class.

"I'll go out with him this time." I glared at Macey as she squealed, "But if I feel nothing, then I'll say we can just be friends."

To be completely honest, I have no idea why I said yes. I guess the moment was just so quick and random that I said the first thing I could think of. The pros and cons had no time to develop into more than just 'it going well' to 'it not going well and us not be friends any more to avoid the most likely awkward environment'.

"Okayy. But I get to name my niece or nephew." I was about to yell at her, but the bell rang. I was never one to be late for class, and Macey's stupid remarks were not going to push me from my no tardy record.

"You were saved by the bell," I shot. Her innocent smile made me want to scream, " _This_ time." She only wiggled her fingers as she walked away, her smile still on her lips as she winked at me.

...

Macey and I were no where near one-in-the-same, to say the least. With me, you had a normal teenage girl going through a normal life. I had average blue eyes, shoulder length dishwater blonde hair, a not to fat not to skinny body, and stood at a simple 5'4. I wasn't anything special. even my parents had a normal life. My Mom was a nurse and my Dad worked as a Cyanine Police Officer. They were home to wake me up in the morning and were there to tuck me in at night.

Macey, however, was a complete and total polar opposite. With her sun-kissed tan and naturally straight raven black hair, boys practically drooled when in her presence. She held a perfectly tall hour-glass body and sported electric blue eyes that I wish I had many times. And with her already beautiful face, a small diamond nose ring complimented her features, making her even more captivating. Along with her supermodel body, Macey was extremely rich. Mr. McHenry, her father, was a former runner for president. After his lose, he decided to stay with politics and what-not, but kept low key. Now, he's the mayor of our small town- Roseville, Virginia.

"Good afternoon Mr. M," I smiled at Macey's father as he walked up to the counter of the café. He gave me a nod and smiled, "What can I get for ya?" Mr. McHenry pulled out his wallet as he gave me his usual order. Black coffee and two cinnamon roles.

"That will be 8.50, Sir," He gave me a ten, telling me to keep the change, and asked where Macey went. I bit my lip while pretending to look around the cozy shop.

"No, she may have gone out back. She should be back soon," I lied. Macey's father waved his hand, telling me he'd catch up with her later, thanked me, and walked out.

I continued to smile until the door closed and he was totally out of view, then looked under the counter to the cowering girl hidden behind a trashcan.

"You can get up now you coward." I grumbled.

Macey never really got along with her father. At least, that's what she tells me. Ever since he and his wife got divorced two years ago, she had always blamed him. From what I saw when around her father, was a man who was silently pleading for her to forgive him and to love him again. But I chose not to pry in her family life.

"I'm not a coward," She grumbled, standing up and dusting off her uniform, "I just don't feel like hearing another sorry excuse he has about why he kicked mom out and why he thinks we should do more 'daddy/daughter bonding'." I was about to reply with a sympathetic 'I understand' when the bell rang at the front entrance. I looked towards the customer with a smile, though having it instantly drop when I met the person's eyes. I looked around for Macey, because she deals with this specific person, but she was no where to be found. So I looked back to the boy now in front of me as I silently gulped before taking a quick glance at the clock above the door. _Four o'clock, right on the dot. Just like every day,_ I thought _._

"U-um, good afternoon, Sir," My voice was quiet, "What can I get you?" Zachary stood in front of me, the two of us only separated by the counter, and I waited for his answer.

"Why do you always call me 'Zachary'?" Were the only words that came out of his mouth. _Has his voice always been that deep?_ I looked at him with a confused stare.

"What do you mean?" Zachary leaned on the counter, his chin resting in his right hand, and he stared at me. Never had I been so uncomfortable.

"What I mean, is why do you call me Zachary." He leaned closer, only leaving a little over a foot distance between us.

The air around us thickened with worry. I could feel my breath become short as my mind became fuzzy. I looked in his green eyes, captivated yet scared out of my wits. There was something icy about them- something that gave me those familiar chills throughout my body.

"Because that's your name." I breathed. Zachary let a smirk slowly creep up, that same smirk he gave me earlier today. He knew something I didn't. And I hated that.

"You can call me 'Zach'. It's much more simple to say." I swallowed again as my eyes searched his face for anything but mock and humor. But that's all he held; in his posture, eyes, and everything else. This boy was crazy.

"O-okay." Was all I could muster to come out of my mouth. "What can I get for you?" Well, I my mind it came out 'give me your order and get out' but I couldn't exactly say that to a customer, no matter how creepy.

I watched as 'Zach' took out a piece of paper and pen from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Zach gave me a quick glance before looking back at the paper, proceeding to write something down.

 _Where the heck are you Macey?_ I mind screamed. It's been a good five minutes and she still hasn't shown up. I couldn't figure out if she was doing this on purpose or not, and at the moment, I didn't care. I just wanted her to come back again.

"Here," Zach said, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked down to the small piece of brown paper, "Don't be late." I was about to question him about what he meant, but he was already opening the café door. So once again, I looked at the paper.

 _Meet me at the town gazebo. Tonight, 12:00. Don't be late._

_Is he crazy?_ I screamed in my head. _You expect me to actually sneak out, and to see you none the less?!_

"Hey, Cam." A voice said behind me. I stiffened, hopefully not too visibly, and looked around for a place to hide the paper.

"Cam?" It was Josh. Oh great.

I quickly shoved the small piece of paper in my mouth before turning to him with my hands holding onto the counter now behind me, a fake closed smile.

I quickly waved at him, not wasting anytime to grab on the counter, my support system at the moment, again.

He smiled at me, that lopsided grin that I loved. _Not enough to have feelings though_. I mentally rolled my eyes at my thoughts as Josh spoke.

"So, I was wondering, instead of a movie, would you like to go to dinner with me?" Oh my gosh the paper is dissolving like candy! My eyes widened slightly as I tightened my smile, nodding to Josh.

"Cool, so, I'll see you tomorrow, six o'clock." I watched as he went to the kitchen to get his visor and café shirt, the paper now almost fully dissolved.

...

I laid on my bed, a groan escaping my lips as I stared at my deep fuchsia ceiling.

Macey came back a few minutes after Josh took over and I went on my break. She was restocking the supply closet like she was supposed to last week. Our boss was ready to fire her, and she knew it.

As I stared at nothing, I contemplated sneaking out to see a boy that made my insides turn, and not in a good way. The front door opened down stairs and voices polluted the once quiet house.

"Cammie, we're home!" My dad shouted. I got up and stretched my arms as I walked to my door and down the stairs.

"Hey." I mumbled, wiping the tiredness from my eyes.

"Long day?" My mom asked as she gave me a kiss on my head.

 _You have no clue_.

"Yeah." I sat down on a stool and looked at my mom and dad as they put newly bought groceries away. They were both good looking, something I always placed against my self. How could they be so blessed with looks and have such an average looking child? There were only a few things I could place about me that I got from my parents. Like my blonde hair that I got from my dad instead of my mom's dark brown hair. Then I had my mother's blue eyes, except mine were more dull while hers were more vibrant. People say I have her smile as well, but I don't believe it.

"So what are we having for dinner?" I asked my dad. You'd think my mom would do the cooking, but that is far from the truth . That woman can't cook to save her life.

"I'm thinking steak, beans, and mashed potatoes?" I nodded with a smile.

My favorite.

"So, what's new?" My dad asked as I poured some milk in a large pot. I started mashing the potatoes, sometimes picturing it as Zachary's head.

"Oh nothing." Tell him about the date. Just do it. I scolded myself. "Um, so there's this boy at school. Josh, you met him at the café once." I looked up at my dad to see his facial expression, and to my surprise, he was smiling.

"Joshua Abrams huh? He's a good boy." I nodded.

'Yeah, right, so anyway, he asked me out for dinner tomorrow." I bit my lip, waiting for my dad to tell me no and that I'm too young to date. Which wouldn't me so bad, because then I'd have an excuse to not go out with someone I don't really have romantic feelings for.

"That's great!" My dad yelled. My head snapped towards him in shock.

"I-It is?" _Oh great. He's probably planning the wedding in his head right now._

"Of course! I like the boy. He's good for you."

Thanks dad. Thank you so much.

...

I looked at my phone for the time later that night.

11:45

 _I shouldn't I shouldn't I shouldn't_. I kept chanting in my head.

It took a good ten minutes to get to the center of town to the gazebo. If I left at that moment, I'd make good time.

11:50

I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut as I threw back my cover, revealing cozy blue pajamas.

 _Five minutes. You give him five minutes then run back home before he can kidnap you_. I told myself as I quietly put my shoes on.

The stairs slightly creaked as I slowly tip-toed down them, and within a minute, I made it outside and down the sidewalk with a thin hoodie.

Soon enough, I made it to the gazebo, my walk filled with me trying to comfort myself and jumping at every sudden noise.

I looked around the small park, the swings empty as well as the slides. My eyes soon went to the gazebo, stopping at a shadow slowly stood up from the bench inside.

"I knew you'd show up."

...

 ******** Important!**** A/N: Okay, so I know I told you I wasn't going to do another A/N, but I think I need to thank all of you for your amazing reviews! I'll do all shout outs next chapter because I have to leave in a half an hour for a wedding.**

 **I posted this chapter as soon as I could because i'll be in Canada for about a week (with the soon to be married couple) so I won't have time to update.**

 **I hope this chapter didn't suck! Not much editing done because I'm super late and should be in the shower right now! So, sorry for all typos, spelling, and grammar mistakes!**

 **Please please give me feedback. I absolutely love and need it. You're all so amazing and nice! I have the best readers in the world! Love you so much! Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing!**


	4. Something Called Fear: Part 1

Cammie Morgan

I watched as Zachary walked down the wooden steps, too agonizingly slow for my already worried nerves.

Perhaps Macey was right. Maybe all he wanted was to take my life, then leave me for some innocent child to find- pale and lifeless. Just thinking about that terrified me to no end. I wasn't ready to die, and when I am, I don't want it to be by homicide.

"Calm down, Cam," the way he said my name, so soft yet mysterious, had me on edge. A high one. A cliff where I was bound to fall off of soon.

His footsteps were slowly making their way towards me, the wet dewy grass made soft squeaking sounds with every step and I wondered why I would listen to him. Who would when the very person you're scared of is telling you to calm down the same way they would talk about the weather? You're scared of them for a reason, and it most likely won't change.

My mind was too preoccupied thinking this so when I felt the knuckles of his left hand on my right cheek, I jumped.

I looked up at him, biting my bottom lip to keep from crying as he touched my skin.

Zachary's eyes were hooded over, his breaths slow and even as the back of his hand continued to stroke my face. The feeling almost tickled. It reminded me of those many times my father decided to brush me with a feather he'd find on the ground when we went fishing. But instead of the humor in the air and feel of a most likely diseased attachment of a bird, there was only tight, suffocating, dry oxygen that closed in on my lungs like a boa constrictor. It didn't take long for me to understand that the suffocating feeling was fear. Fear of him.

"No need to be so jumpy, Cam. We're just here to talk." He murmured.

It was so dark out. The moon that I often scolded for shinning too brightly in my room decided that this was the perfect time to hide behind the dark eerie clouds.

The thought made me mentally scowl.

"What do you need?" I asked, my tone short. It was bad enough that he stared at me constantly, and the fact that he was always around me someway, somehow. I didn't need to stand in his presence willingly longer than I needed to, and one second was long enough.

Zachary didn't answer me. Instead, he ran his long tan fingers down my right arm, locking our fingers together once his warm hand reached my own. In return, my breathing quickened.

 _This is the end_ , I thought as Zachary dragged me towards the gazebo, _I've only lived seventeen years. I had a plan for my future, but it looks like all my hopes and dreams are being washed down the drain now_. I couldn't help but let my last ever tears run down my cheeks.

We stopped in the center of the beautiful piece of architecture, and as I stood in front of Zachary, I realized for the first time just how tall he was. He had to be at least a foot taller than me, and having to look up at him the way I was made me feel even more smaller than I had originally thought.

It was extremely intimidating.

"Cam, you don't have to be afraid." He whispered to me. I realized our hands were still intertwined, and judging from his grip, he wasn't quite ready to let go.

I looked around the old wooden gazebo. There was no doubt in my mind that there was time taken in to building this place. The built in benches wrapped around the pentagon base, stained a deep brown so the stood from the cherry wood. They were such comfortable seats, and I loved relaxing on them. The building was my favorite place to sit and relax, but I think Zachary is going to ruin the comfort and safety the place brought me.

"I-I'm not afraid." I whispered while looking over his shoulder at the delicate carvings slightly lit on the post behind him from a nearby dim streetlight. I silently thanked the darkness as it hid my blush when I stuttered.

Zachary chuckled, quiet and humorless, and he placed his free hand on my cheek as he rubbed my stray tears with his thumb.

"Then what are these for?" Of course I had no answer, because they are exactly what he was thinking they were for.

"Why do you always stare at me?" Now was as better a time than never to ask him my questions- and change the subject. He clearly wasn't in a hurry to tell me what he had to say, and I needed answers, "Why are you always so exact with every thing and who changed your school schedule? What was the paper you gave me at the cafe? It freaking dissolved! Zachary, you-"

"I told you already, call me Zach," he snapped. My mouth shut the moment he interrupted me while my eyes stared into his. Always so captivating. Even in the dark, "It's not Zachary to you anymore, alright? I want you to call me Zach." He wasn't whispering anymore. We were both talking in normal voices, any threat of being heard didn't matter to us.

"Why do you care what I call you?" I spat, finally ripping my hand away from his and stepping back. The hand that was resting on my cheek lazily fell to his side as I glared at him.

"Stay away from me!" My words were quick and short. Now I was hoping someone heard. He was crazy and needed to be restrained. It was only a matter of time for his stalker habits to become physical. I didn't know what he was capable of, but judging from his size, he could squish me like a bug, or worse.

Zachary's eyes darkened as he clenched his jaw. I've never seen him so angry, and it was possibly the most freighting thing anyone could witness.

"No." Was all he said. His voice was low and dangerous sending sparks of fear up my arms and spine.

"I'm going to call the cops if you ever bother me again," I replied, ignoring my the horror I felt while in his presence, "Stop following me, stop staring at me, stop giving me looks that make you look like a psychopath! Just stop!" I backed away from him, ready to make a run for it, but a pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around me, keeping me from moving further away.

A scream instantly escaped from my throat, but before it could reach anywhere, a hand covered my mouth and I struggled for freedom.

I looked around to see Zachary had left, but the voice in my ear told me he wasn't far, which only made me struggle harder.

"No, Cam. I'm trying to protect you okay?" His breath tickled my ear as he spoke quietly yet urgently, a feeling I wished I would never have to experience again. "There are people looking for you. You need to come with me before anything bad happens. They're so close. Please, I'm only saying this to protect you." He waited for me to calm down before taking his hand away from my mouth.

"From what?" We were both silent for a while. I listened to the crickets chirping in the garden and field. The moon still mocked me, hiding behind the clouds when I most needed it. All I could think about, besides Zachary's arms caging me to him, was that there may have really been a Man on the Moon, and he liked to make my nights miserable.

"From darkness." He said after a while. Those all too familiar chills once again ran up my spine as his lips brushed my ear while he spoke, "From dangerous people. Like Mrs. Souls, Josh, _Macey_." I gaped at him. I was flabbergasted. The sound of their names practically being spat from his lips like sour milk disgusted me.

How could he say that? Those three people were less crazy and 'dark' than he was.

 _He's insane._

"What could a sweet old lady ever do to me? Josh and Macey are good friends that care about me and would never hurt me." I whispered as warm tears once again flowed down my cheeks. I felt insulted that he would say that about my friends. People who were just so kind. He didn't deserve to even _think_ about them.

Zachary tightened his arms around my waist. I felt him press his lips more firmly against my ear and I could have sworn he took a deep intake of breath to smell me.

"Why do you think they're always around you? Mrs. Souls always talks about her late husband as if he was still here. Don't you think that's a little strange?" Of course I did, but he didn't need to know that.

"Mrs. Souls is an old lady who can barely even remember her own name. She's a little loopy, yes, but she can't help it. Besides, it's her way of grieving and coping." I struggled a little in his arms, surprising myself as I wished Josh were there to take me away. "Wouldn't you go a little crazy, at least for a little while, if someone you loved dearly died?"

"You're wrong," He avoided the question. I didn't know whether that was good or bad. No one could be so heartless that they didn't care if someone they knew died, "She wants you to feel sympathy for her. That way, you're unguarded, ready for her to strike." I felt my hair being moved off my left shoulder along with my hoodie, his soft warm lips soon covering the bare skin with a tender kiss.

Wearing a tank top was probably not my best choice.

"Josh and Macey, they just use your nativity to their advantage. I can see it in their eyes." He paused for a moment, unwrapping his arms from me and turning me to face him. Through the darkness I could see his beautiful green eyes. Almost like a cat's shining in the darkness. If I concentrated really hard, I could see the sadness within his orbs. Of what, I didn't know, but at the time, I didn't really care.

"Don't go," the pain and hidden anger in his voice as he said that was surprising and unexpected. Before I could ask him what he meant, Zachary continued, "Josh is just using the date to real you in. I swear it, Cam! He wants to kill you! You can't trust _anybody_!"

So we're yelling now.

Now it was my turn to get angry. I knew Joshua Abrams well. We were good friends, and I knew he would never even think about killing someone. One time I got cut while working, he nearly fainted at the sight of the small drop of blood.

I was angry he would speak about my friends the way he was. So angry I could have slapped his face so hard he'd never be able to smirk again.

So I did.

My hand started throbbing the moment it came in context with his cheek. The sound it made was loud and I'm sure it stung him as well.

"And why are you so sure people are out for me?!" I yelled back as Zachary rubbed his cheek and chin, his head still displayed so I was seeing the side of his face. "Why do you suppose they, who ever it is, wants me?!"

"Because!" He yelled back once he got over the shock of me slapping him.

"Because why?! The only person I 'shouldn't trust' is _you_. So why should I believe you?!"

There was a long pause. He seemed to be contemplating whether he should tell me or not, which made me nervous and curious. Two things that never go well together. Yet it was when he spoke that I wished I hadn't asked anything. I should have pretended to believe him, get this thing over with and go back home and smash my head into a wall in hopes to forget everything.

I could never forget his next words, no matter how much I tried.

"Because _I_ want you."

A simple answer. Whispered so quietly I was shocked the small breeze didn't drag it away. Who knew something so easily put could send such harsh waves of fear, confusion, and delight down one's whole being?

I did the only thing I knew to do when I heard that.

I ran.

My feet slapped against the pavement on the road, echoing through the night. I could hear his voice calling for me to come back, but I wasn't listening, too busy running for my life. Life I could only think was going to be cut short.

"You're crazy!" I yelled out to him, "you need to be sent to a mental facility, see a psychologist, get medication! I don't need protection from anything or anyone but _you_!" Zachary's voice continued to fade as he begged me to listen, drowning in the night the further my feet dragged me home.

I wish Patrick Jane was real. I'd call for him, beg him to figure things out for me with his mind games. I'd buy him all the tea in the world if he did.

...

My footsteps echoed in the quiet night, almost loud and disturbing. Small hoots of owls sounded as I passed while lonely deer and rabbits rustled in the woods nearby. My breath was heavy and ragged as tears continued to flow down my face. I felt like the deer and rabbits. So venerable and easily frightened. Hunted for so long without even knowing it, then finding out too late with no time to fight.

The only way I could see in the dark night was with the dim streetlights overhead, but as I got closer to the rural part of Roseville, the lights got less and less until I was completely consumed in darkness.

I was to much in debate and fear and adrenaline at home that I forgot to bring my phone, completely leaving me with no resource for seeing in the dark.

"Crap," I mumbled to myself.

 _This is gonna take forever_ , was the only thing my mind could think of as I looked around my barely visible surroundings.

I was stupid. I could already picture Macey laughing at me while saying 'I told you so!' like a child. I'd have to man up and admit defeat, acknowledging the fact that she told me I was going to get bit in the butt if I were to actually meet Zach. All the more reason I knew not to tell her about the note, paper, or the fact that I was actually _debating_ on going to the little get-together.

...

I made it back home after ten minutes of wandering random roads and squinting at street signs so I could semi-see them in the dark. The whole time I would be sure to stay alert of my surroundings. I know now that Zachary is some insane boy that is either obsessed with me, or some assassin gone nuts. Who knows what he'll do if things aren't done his way. I prayed he didn't plan on following me though, because if he doesn't know where I live now (which I highly doubt at this point) then I don't want to give him help to find the place I call home.

The front door opened quietly and smoothly, making it much more easier to get in and go to bed before anyone suspects anything.

Even though I knew they were sleeping, as I took my shoes and coat off, I looked around me, expecting my Mom and Dad to come out with a big 'gotcha!' then my Dad proceeding to give me a two hour lecture on being out past curfew, accusing me of meeting with a boy (which he would be right, but wouldn't need to know that) and the obvious sneaking out.

When I made it safely to my room, all obstacles of creaking wood floors and staircases and light that would produce shadows were professionally avoided by me, I quickly checked my phone for the time.

1:00 AM

I squeezed my eyes shut, internally groaning as I knew I was going to be cranky and out of gear for the entire day when I wake up in the next five hours. I hated being mean. I tried to avoid it as much as possible, but when I'm tired, I tend to snap easily. Sure I'd feel guilty about it, but it didn't make up for making people feel upset.

My black comforter was cozy against my skin, but the warmth it gave me didn't make feel anymore tired. So I just laid in my bed with my hands behind my head, thinking about anything and everything.

 _Macey is definitely going to kill me,_ was the first thing that occupied my mind _. When I tell her about Zachary and the note then actually risking my life by meeting him, I'm as good as dead._ I could hear her gasps of horror, making sure I knew that if I had died, she would have killed me then me responding with an eye roll. And it's not only that, but she'd basically accuse me of 'cheating' on Josh by sneaking out to see a boy- even though she knows I'd much rather date a slug than the green-eyed dude. Besides, I didn't even feel that way for Josh, at least not yet, and we weren't even officially dating. Either way, when it comes to other people's romantic lives, Macey just can't seem to mind her business and butt out.

Josh was another person that was kind enough to grace my thoughts that eventful night. It didn't surprise me though. If I was going to be completely honest with myself, then I'll admit I was kind of nervous yet excited for the date. It was my first one ever, and with an extremely cute and kind boy. I hoped that I would get feelings for him soon, because he was such an amazing person that deserved love.

Josh wasn't as popular as I thought he would be when he first arrived in Roseville. Many people judged him for being a New Yorker and immediately accused him of being kicked out of his old school due to drug dealing. The few friends he made were with the outcasts, the only people in the world lucky enough to discover everyone's true colors. And I was one of them. We got on real well, though I never thought we'd go this far.

And he was _not_ some crazy weirdo Zachary thinks he is.

"One date," I told myself as I yawned. "If I feel even the tiniest spark, then I'll go out with him." Though that was easier said than done. I still had questions about Zachary. I wanted to know why he was the way he was, I needed to understand stand why I was so special. And as I thought about our verbal encounter, I realized two things.

The first thing, was how does he know I call him by his full name when I make sure he is never around when I do talk about him? There were only two explanations, though I stuck with him sticking a bug on me as the most reasonable one. Reading my mind seemed a little too far out to be real, though both reasons were not anymore comforting.

The other question- how on earth did he get behind me so quickly without me even noticing he moved?

...

"Well someone had a good night last night," my Dad joked as I trodden down the stairs, still half asleep. I could smell the eggs and waffles he was making causing my mouth to water, "Party too hard?" I glared at him with all the aggravation my sleepy state could muster.

"Not funny." He just laughed while stirring the scrambled eggs in the pan.

We sat in a comfortable silence as we ate. I could hear the shower in my Mom and a Dad's room running. She was humming some familiar tune which only made me more tired.

"So, are you excited for your date?" My dad asked. He didn't let me answer though, "You know, I've known Henry for a long time. We went to college together. He brought his son down the the office once, nice kid. He's good for you." I looked down at my plate as he spoke, moving my fork around to draw random pictures and patterns that would soon morf together for me to start another sticky drawing.

"I don't suppose I need to give you the 'use protection' speech," he said after a while. I blushed and my eyes widened.

 _Oh no. It's happening_.

"But please think before you do... anything like that. I'm not ready to be a grandpa."

That just happened. Isn't my Mom supposed to give me the 'no sex before marriage' talk? Oh yeah, that's puberty.

Now _that_ was a horrible conversation.

"Oh don't worry, Matty." I jumped in my seat, knocking my plate to the floor with my elbow in the process.

My mom came out of her room drying her soft dark hair with her towel while still wearing her fluffy black bathrobe. Not even an ounce of makeup and she still looked beautiful.

"Cam will do just fine." I gave her a thankful smile for saving me from such an awkward conversation with my Father. "Just remember, Honey," she continued, "If you two go anywhere late tonight, always stay in the open and talk to _no one_." I gave her a weird look, but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, stranger danger. Got it, thanks. And yes," I turned to my dad, "I am excited." I cleaned up my mess and said goodbye to my parents.

I was not in the mood for school. Not only was I tired, but I saw Zachary in almost every class. Today, I just wasn't ready to deal with him.

...

 **A/N: Hi guys! Thanks to all of you who wished me a good time at Canada! Toronto was fun! (the islands and city)**

 **I'm behind on shout outs so I'm just going to say a thank you to all! I didn't really think I would get so much love for this story so quickly.**

 **A few things I would like to make notice of though:**

 **~infectiouscowls: It's reviews like yours that make me feel like I really mean something to you guys. Even if it is just my stories that make my readers feel better. I'm so very happy I made you happy and your day a little brighter.**

 **~And to all of you who think I'm 'an amazing writer' and 'should consider making it a carrer' you guys are super up-lifting. I don't have much confidence in my writing and when I read professional books, I feel even worse and have a deeper lack of confidence. So thank you all so much. I really hope you mean it when you say you like my stories.**

 **Well, anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I was typing this all week on my phone in the notes section and then on my computer when I got home and may I just say- holy crap. no wonder my earlier stories suck so bad. Typing these on my phone involve many errors.**

 **how was it?**

 **something I should do different?**

 **what would you like to see?**

 **complaints?**

 **something you hated and something you liked about this chapter?**

 **OH! And my friend's hedgehog has lost an eye, just incase you were wondering.**

 ********* Golden Woods will be updated soon! **Hope you didn't forget about that story o.O*****and I was thinking about re-posting Slaves: Secrets Of Enchantment again, but it wasn't too popular. So if you think it sounds interesting, I'll put the description in the next A/N (I had it on another account when I forgot this ones password, but then I forgot _that_ password so...)**

 **Was it this story where I said I wasn't doing A/Ns? Because if so, that did not work out for me.**

 **Thanks for reading and** PLEASE REVIEW **and tell me what you think so far! I love you all so very much and am so grateful for you! Sorry for not doing shoutouts. doing both chapters is too much for my lazy self... but I will start doing them net chapter!**


End file.
